LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room hanging out) Erin: So he's got powers huh? Jessica: Yeah! He's developing pheromones just like Charlie! Charlie: *gasp* Really?! Alex: Yep. He's already demonstrated it to me. Jessica: It was pretty funny to watch too! Alex: *groans* Not for me! Jessica: *chuckles* I know! Erin: Well that's good to hear. Alex: Yeah. At least now they're starting to develop their powers. Omega: Maybe they'll grow to be great heroes too. Rose: Like us when we're older! Lenny: Yeah! Jessica: Well, let's just give them time. They still need to- (Miles then runs out of his room dressed in his Spider Nano Armor) Miles: The Marked Ones are attacking! Alex: Huh?! Erin: What, where?! Miles: They're attacking a shopping center and taking hostages! Alex: Aww man, seriously?! Kyle: Just when I thought we'd have a good day today. Erin: Well come on guys! We gotta go! Jessica: I'll stay behind and watch the kids. Alex: You sure you can do it alone sweetie? Jessica: Trust me Alex, they're fine with me. Emily: Got it! You been good now Lenny! Lenny: I will! Rose: Good luck! (The heroes all run out, leaving Jessica behind to watch the Targhul. It then cuts to Shade as he's seen holding a small doll) Shade: So you're a villain huh? All talk, not enough bite, easy to beat, what's so special about you huh? (The doll in seen sitting in silence) Shade: Oh so it's gonna be like that huh? Well I'll show you for being that way! (Shade throws the doll onto the ground and starts hitting it) Shade: Take that villain! Take that! (Shade then throws the doll into the ground again) Shade: And now....The hero shall win! (Shade reaches for the doll, causing it to shift before he even touches it) Shade: AH!! (Shade backs away from the doll as it stops moving) Shade: Did....Did it just move??? (Shade looks down at his hand before he reaches toward the doll, causing it to suddenly slide across the room and hit the wall) Shade: AH!! What the heck??? (Shade looks at the doll shocked before he then begins to feel light headed) Shade: Jeez....What is....? (Shade soon begins feeling nauseous as well before he falls to the ground and begins vomiting) Shade: Oh god.....*vomits*! I need help.....Yang?! Hello, anyone?! (As Shade's vision begins to fade as he falls down. At that moment the sound of foot steps are heard) Yang: Shade?? Shade what's wrong?? Shade: I don't- *vomits* know! Something's....happening to me! GAAH!!! (Shade then curls into a ball as he begins shaking) Shade: W-W-Why is it s-so cold!? (Yang rushes up to Shade, picks up and holds him close) Yang: Oh my god, you're freezing! Shade: W-Why is this h-happening to me...? Yang: Shade? Shade?! (Shade then passes out in Yang's arms) Yang: Shade?! Shade:...... Yang: Shade come on wake up! (Shade still does not wake up as his breathing slows and his heart stops) Yang: Shade..? SHADE!! (Hearing the yelling Ruby and Weiss come in) Ruby: Yang what is it!? Yang: SHADE'S NOT BREATHING!! Weiss: WHAT!? Yang: I don't know what happened! I heard him cry out for help and I found him in here! Ruby: What's wrong with him?! Yang: He was just vomiting and when I picked him up, he was ice cold! Weiss: *Goes up and feels Shade* Its like he's frozen! Ruby: What do we do!? Yang: I don't know! I don't know what to do! Weiss: Ruby get the device! We need to call the Defenders! Ruby: OH right! *Uses her super speed to run off to get the device* Yang: Shade... Shade breath... please... Ruby: *Returns* I GOT IT! Yang: Hurry and use it! (The scene then cuts to Jessica sitting on the couch watching T.V with the Targhul before the portal emitter begins beeping) Rose: Hm? Lenny: Hey Jess, the thingy's beeping again. Jessica: *sigh* I'll get it. (Jessica goes up and pushes the button) Jessica: Guys what's- Yang: I THINK SHADE IS DYING!!! Jessica: Wait WHAT?! Yang: WE NEED HELP NOW!!! Jessica: O-Okay hold on! I'll be right there! (Jessica hangs up before she activates the portal) Rose: Jessica? Lenny: What are you- Jessica: You two, come with me! We gotta help Shade! Rose: Us?! Lenny: Why? Jessica: Well I can't leave you here alone! Come on! Rose: Uh r-right! Lenny: Man I wish big brother was here! (The 3 enter the portal and arrive to where the girls are) Jessica: Where's Shade?! Yang: *Goes up to Jessica* Here! He just started yelling, he threw up, he's ice cold, and I think his heart stopped! Jessica: Let me see! (Jessica puts her hand on Shade's head) Jessica: Jeez he is cold! But I'm still sensing brain activity so that has to be a good sign! Rose: Do you need help Jess? Jessica: No I can figure this out guys, just....try to keep yourselves occupied! Yang: Just do what you can... I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to like having Shade around. Jessica: *Takes Shade* Don't worry. I'll help him as best I can. (Jessica goes to a bed and starts to work on Shade) Rose:.... Ruby:..... *Clears throat* Hi there. Rose: Hey. Lenny: Who are you? Ruby: Oh um I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. *Goes up to Weiss* This is my partner and bestie Weiss. Weiss: *Smacks Ruby upside the head* You dolt! Ruby: OW! Yang: I'm Yang... Lenny: Well it's nice to meet you all! My name's Lenny, and this is my sister Rose! Rose: Hi! Ruby: Wow! You two are Targhuls to!? Rose: That's right! Ruby: You're both adorable! Rose: *Giggles* Thanks! Lenny: Still not ready to become heroes yet though. Rose: Well, I am he's not. Lenny: Hey! Weisss: How are you ready to be a hero then? Rose: Oh cause I can do this? (Rose shoots a small puddle of ice in front of the girls) Ruby: *Gasp* Weiss did you see that! Weiss: Yes Ruby I saw. I can do that to. Lenny: What? Does everyone get superpowers besides me? Rose: Guess so bro! Lenny: Aww man! Rose: Hey, maybe next time you'll get chosen by an Ice God to become an Ice Warrior too! Lenny: *groans*! Ruby: What about an ice god? Rose: Nothing! Lenny: It's just a- Shade: GAAAAAAAH!!!! (The group all looks toward the bed with Jessica as she steps away from it in shock) Rose: The heck?! (The group rushes over) Yang: Shade?! Shade: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE WORST PAIN EVERRRRR!!! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts